left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Glitch12
The Sacrifice ::::::::: A fan-fic : The sounds of the APC drowned out the noises of the infected outside. The driver took a deep breath and looked through the viewing slot to his sleeping passengers. An old man, a biker dude, a buisness man, and a girl who looked like he wasn't much older than himself, all sleeping peacfully despite what they had been doing just hours before. He saw the sign for the base up ahead and turned on the radio. "This is echo bravo, requesting a decon tent to be set up for four, in about 30 minutes" "Roger that echo bravo, we should be ready about then. Did you manage to find any munitions while you were out?" "Affirmative base, i found ammo for most of the weapons and the four i found have a few weapons with'em." Half an hour later, echo bravo pulled up to the first gate around the base, watching as infected after infected was taken out by snipers and pulled in. Once the infected that managed to get in were killed, he entered the main complex. The complex was a massive army base shielded by a massive wall that even a so called 'Tank' infected would have trouble breaking. He opened the viewing slot and told his passengers to wake up and get out. Once they were in a decontamination tent, he got out of the armored transport. As he walked away, a hand emerged from beneath and was promptly shot by a sniper. A few days later, Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey were being questioned by the base's commander. "So, tell me again about this infected." He slid a few pictures of a bloated infected over to the four. "I've told you a thousand F-ing times already, its a boomer. It sort of vomits a liquid that attracts the rest of the bastards to whoevers hit with it. It also explodes the shit all over when it dies." Said Bill, who was at this point very annoyed. "Its fat, slow, noisy, and easily killed, almost like yourself." He said to the commander. The commander himself was about 5'1, looked almost like a ball physique-wise, and had short, cropped red hair. "Very well, i can tell your time out there has repressed your manners a bit, we'll continue a little later." He stood up and walked out and the four survivors did as well. "Almost makes me wish we'd been killed by those damned infected" Bill said as they headed to the living area. "This is why i hate the military. They're all a bunch of power-crazed ass-holes." Francis added, his own mood wasn't any better than Bill's. "Hey, at least we escaped, right? Anyways, lets get some grub, i'm starvin." Louis added, trying to get his friends into higher spirits. Zoey remained quiet, as she had been since their rescue from the farm. In a seperate part of the complex, the commander spoke with the one who'd brought the survivors there. "So, you were under orders to just look for supplies, why the hell did you risk compromising this facility to rescue these people?" "Because, sir, i was trying to save as many people as i could, besides if they were gonna turn, they would've on the way here." "We have no real evidence to suggest that it always happens that fast, for all we know, they could turn now and though i'm sure we could take them out quickly, who knows how many people would be killed." "That was a risk i was willing to take. Besides, from what they've told me, they've been fighting those things for months, they ain't gonna turn." "Be that as it may, you are now demoted to sniper duty. Now leave." Echo bravo saluted the commander and left, feeling like he barely dodged a bullet in there. "That supid f-ing idiot, why hes immune i'll nev-" Suddenly, an alarm starting blaring all around the base. That alarm could mean only one thing......the infected had breached the walls. The survivors were walking back from lunch when they heard the alarms going off. A soldier dressed in full fatigues came running up to them, they recognized him as the one who had rescued them a few days ago. "We need to get you and the rest of the civilians out of here, now." "Son, you should know us better than that. You'll need as many people as possible to help you guys. Just give us weapons and we'll help you out." Said Bill in his most serious voice. He reached into the pocket of his repaired jacket and pulled out cigarette and lit it. "About god damned time we got some more action" Said Francis, who pulled a pistol out of his boot that he'd managed to sneak past security. "All right. The armory is just around the corner here. And by the way, call me Allen." Said their new ally. They quickly turned the corner, just in time to see a tank run into view, attacking a small group of troops. The crushed remains of at least three soldiers were scattered around it, with blood and limbs all over the place. "We need to get into that armory, now!" Bill said as he picked up a grenade and tossed it at the tank, hoping to stumble it. Zoey and Louis helped Allen open the armory doors and they rushed in to grab weapons. Zoey grabbed a hunting rifle and a shotgun for Francis while Louis grabbed a few pistols for the group and a couple of assault rifles for himself and Bill. Allen, meanwhile, went to the back where the medical supplies and explosives were kept and grabbed enough grenades to turn a tank into a pile of gore. While the younger survivors were searching for supplies, Bill had found a lead pipe and was trying to beat on the tank with it while Francis kept it busy with his pistol. Just as Bill was about to hit the tank, a familiar, and unwanted, object grabbed him and started dragging him away from the tank. Just when he was about to be clawed at by the smoker, a gunshot sounded and the smoker's head explode. "No one messes with Bill while i'm around." Said Zoey as she started scoping a shot for the tank's head. In a different part of the complex, the commander was having trouble with the infected, his body guards had been ripped apart by what he had be told was a hunter, and he thought the name was pretty descriptive, considering how it had killed his men. As he ran into the next room, something bit his shoulder, and he promptly shot it. He started to feel feverish almost right away. He checked his gun and found that he'd already used up the ammo he'd grabbed. "Well, if i'm going to hell, i'm at least gonna sned the rest of these bastards with me." He walked to the computer he'd been trying to get to and entered a few commands. "The base will self-destruct in 30 minutes. Please evacuate to safe distance of five miles." A computerized voice said over the P.A. system. As he finished, the commander felt the infection take over. As he started to loose his mind, he felt his muscles grow to massive size in a painful manner, and he was glad he felt himself slip away.... Having heard the announcement, Bill, Louis, Francis, Zoey, and Allen all started running to the garages, knowing that the evac copters wouldn't be coming back in time to rescue them. As they got closer, they saw more military infected and dead bodies, and when they were right outside the garages, they saw what the source of the bodies were. Allen instantly recognized the small patch of red hair that was left on the tank. "Well, ain't fate a bitch?" Allen said sarcastically as he threw a grenade at his former boss. The tank, now aware of the group, punched a nearby transport at them, nearly taking Allen's head off and scattering the group. The tank seemed to be focused on Allen and so Francis had an idea. "Why don't we just grab one of those transports and leave him here, the tank doesn't seem to be paying attention to any one but him." "Francis, I always thought you were an ass-hole, but now i realize, you're a bit of a bastard." Zoey said angrily. "I'll save his ass, i'm startin to feel my age....this may be my final fight." Bill said. He didn't want to tell the others, but he found out a couple days ago from a doctor that he had suffered some massive internal injuries from a previous battle with the infected, and that it was a miracle he'd lasted this long. "Just get the transport ready, either me or the kid will be there in a minute." He said as he ran to help Allen with the tank. Allen was hurting bad. The tank was a lot stronger than he'd thought it was and he was paying for his over-confidence. As the thing was about to crush him with its massive fist, a hail of gunfire hit it, confusing it. "10 minutes to reach safe distance before base destruction" Said the computer voice over the P.A. system. "Allen, go, i'll hold this sunuva bitch off." Bill told the younger soldier. Before he ran off, Bill gave Allen a small note. "Give this to the others once you're out of this hell hole" Bill told him. As the younger man ran to the garage to join the others, Bill pulled out his last cigarette and lit it. "Alright, found one thats in good shape. Just need to get it started." Louis said as he saw Allen running over to join them. "Lets get outta here, Bills gonna keep that thing busy." Allen told the group with a saddend look on his face. "But we can't just leave him behind!" Yelled Zoey tearfully. Though the man was old enough to be her father, or even grandfather, she had grown attached to the old geezer. "He gave me a note to give you guys once we're outta here. And honestly, he didn't look too good even before he started fighting that thing." Allen told them as he started the vehicle. Bill watched as the vehicle started driving out of the base, and noticed the saw was watching it as well. To keep its attention, he grabbed a knife from his belt and stabbed the already angered tank in the eye, making it enraged. As it hit him half-way across the base, he knew his number was up. He started to cough up blood, so he did what he knew was going to be his last action. He pulled all pin off the grenades he'd gotten from Allen earlier and as the tank walked up to him, he wrapped it around the bastard. As he was punched once again, he watched as the former commander was blown to bits. "1 minute to self-destruct. Safe distance is now unreachable." Bill sighed, coughed up a little more blood and then took a drag on on his cigarette. "Well, it was a good life. I just hope those kids can get themselves to somewhere without these infected bastards." He took one last breath and passed on. A few moments later, the base exploded and killed all the infected and any else who was unable to escape in time. About 8 miles away, a single vehicle shook as the shockwaves from the explosion hit. The two up front watched in the mirrors as the base went up in flames, knowing there was no way their old friend had survived. In the back, Allen and Zoey read the note from Bill, tears coming to Zoey's eyes as she did. Suddenly, she noticed that Allen was looking pale. It was then that she realized that he was bleeding out from injuries. "Read it to me one last time.....please." He asked her as he was growing paler from blood loss. "Alright, i will." She said and began reading. "I know this may seem the worst way to say good-bye to you three, but i'm running out of time, and i have the feeling that i'm not gonna be able to say good-bye. I want you guys to know that the last couple months with you lot, zombies aside, were some of the best times i've had in a long time. Francis, knowing you, you'll take charge in my absence. Louis, if he gets too bull-headed, pop his upside his head for me and tell him to start thinking right. Zoe, you were like the grand daughter i never had, and i wanna tell you to keep strong. And if possible, i want you have my hat, you've earned it lil lady. From your friend, William "Bill" Overbeck.". Zoey noticed that the vehicle had stopped moving and noticed that Louis and Francis had moved into the back with her and Allen and they seemed saddend as well. They looked at Allen and Zoey saw that he had passed on. She noticed a small bump in the front of his shirt and opened it to find Bill's berret, without any blood. The 3 remaining survivors buried Allen and made a grave marker for him and Bill. On Allen's they wrote, "Allen, a brave soldier, a good man.", on Bills they wrote, "William Overbeck, a true friend, and one hell of a fighter." As they started walking back to their vehicle, Louis asked, "So, what do we do now? Where is there left to go?" "Well," said Francis "I saw a map showing that theres some places down south that may still be safe." "So, we're going down south then. Lets make Bill proud" Said Zoey as she put his berret on. As they started to drive off, they gave one last look at the markers and felt that if Bill could have the courage to do what they did, they should have the courage to continue without him.